España ¿Donde estas?
by LemmonChan
Summary: ChibiRomano esta procupado, España no aparece desde la mañana. Encuentra un gato. Ese gato es... Advertencia: Lemmon y Shota (O intento de ambos)


**Hola, como veran este es mi primer fanfic. Escribir no es lo que mejor se me da pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿No?**

**Adevertencias: Lemmon (o intento)**

**Creditos: A Hidekaz Himaruya, los personajes le pertenecen. Si fueran mios serian todos pervertidos y estaria lleno de lemmon.**

**Disfruten.**

ChibiRomano se paseaba por los corredores de la casa de España. Estaba preocupado por su tutor, aunque no lo admitiera. En eso vio a Bélgica.

-¿Donde está el bastardo España?- Le dijo en tono de reproche.

-No lo vi en todo el día-Dijo Bélgica preocupada-Ah, allí viene Holanda, vamos a preguntarle a él-

Holanda se acerco a ellos y Bélgica le pregunto si había visto a España.

-No tengo idea, esta mañana salió temprano y no he vuelto a verle- Dijo con tono serio, pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad para tocar e Bélgica.

Ya habían pasado unas horas. España seguía sin aparecer y por consecuencia había un ChibiRomano preocupado.

-Bastardo- Pensó-Seguro está de fiesta con los bastardos de Prusia y Francia y nosotros preocupados-

No tardo en acostarse, tenía demasiado sueño. Había intentado limpiar un poco la casa de España, sin conseguirlo, teniendo que ordenar todo con ayuda de Bélgica.

Corrió las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir. Pero no pudo, unos ruidos de la habitación de continua no lo dejaban.

-Ah aahh, cuidado ahí ahh- Se escuchaba a Bélgica gemir de placer.

Bélgica y Holanda estaban teniendo relaciones en la habitación continua por lo que él podía escucharlo todo. Inconscientemente empezó a girar en la cama y se dio cuenta de que había un gato. ¿Qué hacia ahí un gato?

Entonces ese gato subió al pecho de Romano y empezó a lamer sus bracitos, provocando que este se estremeciera ante el placer que le producía eso. Luego subió hasta la zona del cuello, empezó a lamer y a lamer provocando gemidos por parte del italiano.

Lentamente el gato fue bajando hacia su pecho levantándole el pequeño camisonsito con el que dormía, dejándolo completamente desnudo. El animal se sentó en el pecho del niño y empezó lamer sus pezones, lentamente, incluso parecía sonreír al oír los gemidos de Romano.

-nghg, ya suéltame aghn maldito gato bastardo- Romano gemía.

Como por arte de magia el gato desapareció y en su lugar apareció... España.

-Mierda, creí que el efecto duraría mas- Se quejo por lo bajo.

-B-bastardo España ¿Qué haces aquí?- La mente e Romano tardo unos segundos en procesar la información-Bastardo, no me digas que tu habías... aghg-

No pudo continuar porque el español empezó a lamerle el cuello mientras lo masturbaba. Al principio fueron movimientos lentos y coordinados, pero se tornaron a bruscos y salvajes. Podía verse en la cara de España un cierto toque de lujuria. Romano gemía de placer.

-Así que te gusta, veamos cuando te penetre- Le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa que asusto mucho al italiano.

Giro al italiano dejándolo de espalda para arriba y metió un dedo en su entrada. Romano soltó un grito de placer y barios siguieron a este cuando el español metió su segundo dedo.

-Deberás ser capaz de dejar dos mas o no serás capaz de soportarme- España rio.

El pequeño italianito no entendió hasta que España retiro sus dedos y lo penetro.

-Ahh agyj aghas- El italiano gemía, primero de dolor, luego de placer.

España no dudo y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente. El italianito movió las caderas intentando zafarse, graso error ya que esto le produjo más placer.

Ninguno estaba en sí, ambos estaban segados por el placer. Romano movía las caderas, descubrió que así le resultaba más placentero. Por su lado España daba pequeñas estocadas. Los gemidos de Romano llenaban la habitación, ya no los contenía.

De pronto el español llego el límite, viniéndose dentro de Romano, quien soltó un gemido. Ambos se separaron y quedaron acostados, jadeantes en la cama del italiano.

...

España entro a su habitación la noche siguiente. Se asombro al ver un bulto en su cama. Descorrió las sabanas y se encontró con Romano desnudo acostado. Se sonrió y empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del italiano.

-Así que te quedaste con ganas de más-

**Como estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Se aceptan criticas, ideas, comida, lo que sea pero sin violencia.**

**Perdonen mi mala ortografia.**

**Me haria muy feliz que dejaran reviews y dieran ideas, puede que incluso termine escribiendo bien.**

**Saludos para todas.**

**LemmonChan Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**


End file.
